


All Mine

by Jrob128



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob128/pseuds/Jrob128





	All Mine

James couldn't help but be jealous of his best friend getting the man that he's wanted since he met him. It's not fair that he just comes flying out the sky with an S on his chest and takes Winn from him. A best friend would have known that Winn was off limits and that James liked him just by maybe how he talked about Winn all the time. MAnne that's why he fell for Winn because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. It's his fault. He was supposed to be Winns everything. He hated the way Clark rubbed it in his face like he knew James’ feelings. Now is a perfect example.  
Clark and Kara just returned from recapturing a prisoner from Fort Raz and as soon as he landed. He said “We’ll be back” and ripped my man from his desk and took him to a picnic he set up for them on the Eifle Tower. Or the other day when they practically dry fucked on Winns desk.  
When James walked into his apartment there were clothes stretching from the door up to Winns room. He could hear Clarks loud kryptonian moans boom throughout the apartment. He was honestly pissed off. He couldn't take the bullshit any longer he had to say something. It probably wouldn't be his best decision but he had too. He opened the door with sort of an attitude and they both looked at him. Clark not at all surprised that he did what he did like it was all planned. He just focused his attention back to sucking off his man.  
“Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come and join me”. James was hesitant but it was inevitable he couldn't pass up this opportunity. Seeing his best friend vulnerable the way he was. Seeing Superman the way he was made his shit so hard it hurt in its confines. Winn beckoned for him to join him. He walked over to them on the king sized bed. He twisted his body so that he was turned towards James but his waist was still flat on the bed for Clarke who has made his over come four times and counting. He was too much of a clean freak for him to let a drop hit the sheets. James was in heaven watching Winn slowly unbutton his shirt and then popped the last two off impatiently. James body was fucking amazing. He had cotton mouth and his mouth was watery as fuck at the same time. He dragged his hands up his body over the four rows of cut abs and massaging the milk chocolate pecs like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Winn shifts his hips forcing Superman off his cock and got on his knees with his back arched and ass high in the air. He dragged his mouth over the smooth muscles. James is transcendent right now, all the way on cloud 9. Winn fumbled with belt buckle while Clarke ate his ass spotless and soaking. Suck, spit, lick, ravage, repeat. Clarke ate his ass like no one ever before. Winn gets the belt loose and yanks it out the pants and bites his lip as the grey slacks smack the floor revealing a 9 inch full hard erection through the fabric. He rubs his lips along the fabric massaging the dick and it sends shock waves through James’ body. Winn peels the fabric away and the shaft smacks his cheek. He licks the both side and the underside of the cock. He acts like he's about to take it in his mouth and instead lets out a blast of cool minty breath on it making it so hard it hurt. Then he sat up and kissed James. He slid off the bed while still kissing James. James didn't even notice they were moving he was in a state of pure lust. Kissing like it was his last time. Winn backed him onto the bed and Clarke pulled him down. He lied on his back and Winn jumped right on top of his tall muscular build. Winn was in heaven. Two men of his dreams at the same time. As they kissed passionately Clarke strokes his super shaft eyeing both James and Winn’s ass imagining how it'll feel to be inside his lover and thinking about fucking his best friend while his best friend fucked his boyfriend was hot as hell in his mind. Winn explored every inch of James’ body with his hands. Playing with his pecs running his hands over his abs and rubbing their cocks together. The friction was unbearable for either of them. Winn started to kiss down his body sucking on his pecs and licking his abs like the freak he truly was. He kissed around it, on it and anything that was exposed was touched. He lifted the shaft with his tongue and suckEd it into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He loved the reaction he was getting out James and it made him suck it even better. Keeping his tongue on the underside on the way down and then swirling it on the way back up. He ran his hands through Winns hair guiding him up and down. Then Clarke came and laid next to him and the heat from his sexy ass best friend next to him was just to hot for him to resist. He needed both of them at the same time and that's what he got. He pulled Clarke on top of him and took his cock into his mouth. He took that shit like a champ swallowing it whole swirling his tongue around it. Clarke stood up and then crouched down holding on to his hair and then started fucking his face. James was in love with the way he was feeling right now. He had his sexy best friends dick in his mouth and the guy he was in love with mouth around his cock. In love with his best friend’s boyfriend guess there's a problem for another day. Right now he just wanted to swallow his friends nut and that's exactly what he did. Clarke pulled out of his mouth and James let out sort of a whine. He went back to the bottom of the bed and when Clarke grabbed a bottle of Lube he had a mix of excitement and nervousness. He wanted to have his friend inside him but he never let anyone do this to him but he's glad it's someone he can trust. Winn swallowed James third load and then went back up to kiss him. It was hot to taste himself inside of Winns mouth and it turned him on something serious.  
“Can I try it?” James asked with a low voice almost sounding embarrassed to ask. Winn was confused for a quick second but then he knew what he was talking about. Winn stood up and then lower his ass onto James’ face. James reached up and ran his hands down Winn’s back and over his ass. He spread his ass and then dove in. Winn let out a whine of pleasure. Damn what couldn't James do. He still wasn't better than Superman though who soon joined in doing the same thing to James. Superman officially knew that black people bodies were superior in every way. First J’onn now James. Theit asses were amazing. James ass is so bubbly and muscular it almost makes Clarke come anticipating how good it'll feel to be inside of him. After a couple more laps around his juicy pucker Clarke left it alone and lubed his cock up ready for entry. He lays him back down and lifts one of his legs on top of his shoulder.  
Clarke lines himself up and pushes the head against the hole until it pops in. He could hear James hiss into Winns ass as Clarke slid his massive cock inside of him. Then he pulls all the way back and shocked back in this time letting him adjust. Then he does it a couple more times loosening him up and squirts a little more lube and starts to find a rhythm. He fucks in and out of him fast and his moans have gotten so intense he can't even focus on Winnn’s sweet ass. He fucks him hard and fast sending him above cloud 9 at this point he is in pure heaven. His moans make him sound so vulnerable it makes Clarke melt.  
“I need- him- in me- Clarke” Winn manages to get out in between moans.  
“You think he's ready?” He asks.  
“Yeah” Winn says and James shoots his second load and Clarke his first inside of him. Clarke lifts him up by his ass and Winn impales himself on James aching cock and Clarke impales James. Clarke fucks up into James and Wininn rides the come out of James’ cock. They were straight up milking him and there was noth he could do.


End file.
